thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Founding of The Barney Haters Club
The founding took place in 1985. Chuck1980s.jpg|Ladedadedum. Evil Barney.png|Why can't you be gay like your father. Chuck1980s.jpg|I'm a homophobe. DrewPickles.gif|Let's rape him. Pink Homie.jpg|not so fast! Chuck1980s.jpg|Let's start a club that's for homophobes only and it hates Barney. Clone mordecai.png|even though it's 3pm, but YEAH! (that's clone mordecai in the daytime in 1985!) Rigby version mad by geraz97-d57u7ab.jpg|i'll get the homophobic cat. Chuck1980s.jpg|I just don't want to become gay like my father. I hope not, even in 13 years. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Jim Cushinery Bobby Tews & Marty Ross are assholes! Chuck1980s.jpg|Let's kill Joey! Pink Homie.jpg|yes! he suxks now! he loves marty ross! Chuck1980s.jpg|He used to be a homophobe. Tell me the story of how he became gay? 250px-Farfour.jpg|he saw davy on tv, but he kicked the tv to pieces and said i wanna fuck with gilligan. Chuck1980s.jpg|When was that? 250px-Farfour.jpg|fall of 1966. (record scratch) Chuck1980s.jpg|When was he fired? Pink Homie.jpg|the same day. Chuck1980s.jpg|Wasn't that in 82'? 250px-Farfour.jpg|no, that was joey kangaroo. Chuck1980s.jpg|Tell me that. Clone mordecai.png|joey got fied for rapiung people, then tvw chose fat cat. the end. Chuck1980s.jpg|Oh/ Will that happen to me? Clone mordecai.png|probably when the peanuts get preempted by the olympics. cbs won rights to the 1992, 1994 & 1998 winter olympics Chuck1980s.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meanwhile Logo.png Rick Rat.png|MY HOMOPHOBIC SON CREATED A HOMOPHOBIC GROUP!!!!!!!!! wigs2.png|rape us instead. Chuck1980s.jpg|We're better than the Stupid Brunch. Wigs2.png|let's rape him! Censor bar.png NM-logo.jpg|marty: i hope he joins me for this super swell tv show to premiere in 1987! Chuck1980s.jpg|I will never become gay! NEVER! Clone mordecai.png|oh yes you will in either 1992, 1994, or 1998 when the peanuts get preempted by winter olympic coverage. Chuck1980s.jpg|Am I going to get arrested in 1997 for DUI? Clone mordecai.png|yes! but i will appear like this 100% of 1997 (he was right!) if tv goes 24/7. Chuck1980s.jpg|Is it because of my stupid father? 250px-Farfour.jpg|no, it's because of the eediots 1997. Theend.jpg 13 years later... Yellowaoldude.jpg|Hmmmmmm. Yellowaoldude.jpg|i got it. the peanuts is preempted by the nagano olympics 1998! 1997prefab4.jpg|that's a great plan! Chuck.png|How about we buy some cigarettes, buy some cocaine and crack, drink 50 sake shots, and watch Inotoko. Clone mordecai.png|you're fired. nandaro, kick him out! Chuck.png|I refuse. Now let's do that shit or I'll stab you! Florencescreams.png|That's stuff is bad. 1997prefab4.jpg|GET OUT! Chuck.png|Shut up, bitch! (pours 100 gallons of Sake into Florence's throat) Chuck.png|(does same thing with every homophobe except clone mordecai, clone rigby, and nandarou) Ntv pig.jpg|you're fired. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|(drunk) Let's go and see NC-17 and R rated films like Scream and Halloween, even Henry and June. Clone mordecai.png|WHAT DID YOU DO TO EVERY HOMOPHOBE EXCEPT FOR ME AND NANDAROU! Chuck.png|Make them watch R or NC-17 rated films. Ntv pig.jpg|that's it. you're fired from the anti barney bunch forever! Chuck.png|(pours 1000000 sake shots into pig's and Florence's friends mouths) That's good. Chuck.png|Before I leave into my new rich life. Lemme say something. Scram, motherfuckers! Clone mordecai.png|here's yer last drink as a homophobe. (pours eight shots of blue flower alcohol into chuck e cheese's mouth). Chuck.png|Finally. I needed that. Snoopy here I cum. Theend.jpg Category:1985 films Category:Films given an A+ By Earis & Iris Category:Films considered the best by Fat Cat's Supporters